To Kaiba Land We Go!
by AtakOfRandmHarbrshOfEvlishDOOM
Summary: YGOxRKxIYxYYH.Only YGO in chips 1 through 3.But should have others by 4&5.The YGO gang win tickets to Kaiba Land & meet RKIY&YYH char.Nothin good can come of it...
1. Default Chapter

Whoo-hoo! New story! Anyways i'm a writtin this here story just fer fun. It's eventually gonna b a crossover w/YGO xRKxYYHxIY. . . hehheh . . . evil laughter Will this ought 2 b interesting 2say the least. 4 now this is just a YGO fic but there should be RKIY characters in it by about chap 3 o 4. YYH will join soon after that.

A/N: All yami's have their own bodies, but still have mind connection!(if they choose to use it) Yoko and Kurama are gonna be separate 2 even though their all the same person. Ryou is the good one and Bakura is Yami Bakura. And i ain't gonna waste my time typin' out Yami Yugi all the time neither. His names just plain Yami 4 now. Got it? Good.

Note 2 ?x3- hehe. . . peoples like u make me laugh sooo much! Don't know why i find it so amusing but plze review again! Well i'm afraid the only thing 'indecent' on this site are peoples like u who flamez good writin just cause u don't agree w/what it says. Anyways review again! It makes me laugh! hehehe . . .

Disclaimer: almost 4got . . . again. I don't own YGO, RK, IY, or YYH! Isn't that sad! I ain't own noth'ern. 2 da story fer now!

Chip 1

" Yugi,why are you so hyper? " asked Tea staring at him as he ran around the halls.

" He has a good reason to be." said Joey" It's the last day of school after all! Nothing but cartoons and junk food for three months! Whoo-hoo!" he said as he went to join Yugi's rampage around the school. After this went on until they reached the library( which is approximately, 23 floors and 9 hallways from where their previous class was) Joey was about to pass out. ' How can he keep going like this?'

" Yugi , this isn't like you! Why are you so hyper?" asked Tea again.

" I had a can of sugar free, uncaffinated, diet coke!" shouted Yugi as he continued his cross country around the library, running into quite a few bookshelves along the way, which caused books to fall and girls to run screaming.

It was the last day of school, (at least for them. . .) and Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and their yami's were in the library, basically doing nothing since it was (duh) the last day of school, for their last block of the day.

They all sat down at a table near the back(except for Yugi who was now running up to every person in the library and asking for spare change so he could buy another diet coke.) so that Tristan and Joey could start carving their initials into random desks and bookshelves as memorials so people would remember them.

Bakura immediately fell asleep after sitting down while Tristan and Joey went to find the most visible spot to put their initials.

" Why are you destroying public property when ur' just going to be back here next year?" Yami asked Joey and Tristan.

A split second later Bakura's head shot straight up from the desk and slammed rate into Tea's face. Tea and her chair fell backward onto the floor, but no one seemed to notice.

" Did someone say destroying public property!" asked Bakura. ( Seeing Tristan and Joey) "Oh. Is that all! You woke me up for that Pharaoh! Well . . . I guess I'll just have to show them how to _really_ destroy public property won't I ? " He started to get up with an evil grin on his face, but Ryou grabbed him and shoved him back into the seat.

" Uhh, how about you just go back to sleep? You look pale. You could wait until after school to destroy public property and then you could demolish the whole school! " said Ryou obviously worried about the death toll, if Bakura tried to DPP (destroy public property) (1) in the middle of the library.

" He always looks pale." commented Yami now starting to look rather sleepy himself.

Bakura was about to retort when Ryou started singing"_Rock-a-by-baby on the tree top . . ."_

Bakura fell asleep a second later, falling out of his chair and sleeping on the floor with his thumb in his mouth.

Tea (finally getting up off her lazy ass) stifled her laughter, pulled out her old-fashioned camera, and took a picture.

Seconds later Yami jumped on the table and snatched the picture out of her hands. "MUHAHAHAHA! Now to publish it worldwide! To the internet!" ( Runs to opposite side of library towards the computers.) (A/N – was that evil laughter I just heard!)

" Hey! You gave me a paper cut!" said Tea about to cry before running out of the library to the nurse's office.

" Uhhh. . . . . . . " said Ryou now left alone with his sleeping yami.

Ryou looked around for Joey, Tristan, or Yugi, but to no avail . . . which was weird cause' normally girls would be screaming because of falling books as Yugi ran into the bookshelves. But this was way to quiet for a library . . . (lol) Then Yugi shouted from across the library " HEY RYOU! GET OVER HERE!"

Ryou thought he heard his eardrums pop as he looked over to see if Bakura had woken up. He hadn't . . . but if Yugi had even come close to saying the words "DPP" . . . he didn't want to think about it. Ryou grabbed Bakura by the legs and started to drag him towards Yugi.

Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan were all gathered around a single computer, Yugi jogging in place and shaking to contain himself long enough to read the computer.

" What? Did you get Yami Bakura's picture up?" asked Ryou annoyed that his ears were aching for no reason.

" No! . . . I mean yes! Of course! But thats not what were looking at. Though we should be . . ." said Yami " Kiaba's sponsoring some sort of trip."

Ryou looked at the computer and read aloud. " President of Kiaba Corp. Seto Kiaba is sponsoring an all expense paided trip to the newly opened Kiaba Land for 3 lucky party's of 5 to 20 people per party."

" We know what it says Ryou. We can read!" said Joey looking at the screen again.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

" Well why did you need me to come over here then?" asked Ryou.

" Uhhh. . . ummm . . ."

" So we could ask you if you wanted to come with us or not." said Yami " It says the deadline for entering is tonight and we can have 20 people come with us . . . so we better start calling people!"

Almost as if on cue, Tea re-entered the library with a newly attached bandage on her finger still looking rather upset.

They all seemed to have the same idea at once.

" Yugi! If you fetch Tea's cellphone I'll give you a can of diet coke! " said Yami, as Yugi began to droll and bounce up and down as Yami pulled the can out of thin air. " Now, FETCH!"

Yugi immediately started racing towards Tea at full speed. Tea screamed and tried to run away but it was already to late for her to escape. Yugi tackled her and tried to pull her purse out of her hands with his teeth. But Tea wouldn't give up that easily. She pulled back as Yugi began to foam at the mouth.

" **Ewww!**! **Rabid dog! Run away before you catch it! **"

Tea let go of the purse and ran out of the library again, most likely headed to the nurse to cure the rabis she'd caught.(2)

Yugi trotted back over to Yami on all fours with Tea's purse in his mouth, foam still coming out. Yami pulled the purse out of his mouth.

" Yugi . . . have you been eating that colorful soap again? "

Yugi nodded and ripped the diet coke out of his hands.

" Okay. Who should we call first? " asked Yami pulling the cellphone out of the purse.

" The dog catcher."

" Why the dog catcher? "

" Cause Yugi's in super hyper mode and theres no escape! . . . RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" shouted Joey as an entire bookshelf almost landed on their heads, breaking the computer they were using.

" Ummm . . . lets go find a different computer to use. Preferably one thats not in this dimension." said Tristan as the obvious shouting of a teacher became louder and louder.

" Yami, catch Yugi and lets get out of here!" said Ryou about to drag the sleeping Bakura out of the library when he woke up.

" What's this! Your DPP-ing without me! Your all going to the Shadow Realm for this!"

" Bakura, go catch Yugi before that teacher sees him! He broke a computer(and quite a few other things) and that teachers going to have his head for it! " said Yami running after Ryou, Tristan, and Joey out of the DMZ. (3)

" Why don't you catch him Pharaoh! He's your vessel! Or are your powers to weak to contain a small child? "

Yami, actually thinking for a change, said " Your powers are _far_ greater than mine. . . plus you'd make a better dogcatcher than I would! Later! " (Makes for the door)

" Pharaoh! Get back here! Stupid Pharaoh's. Can't even catch their own dogs. Looks like I'm gonna have to catch him. . . . while 'accidentally' DPP-ing in the process! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oooo-kay . . ." We get the impression of Willie Coyote and Road Runner as Bakura jumps off a bookshelf, obviously trying to catch Yugi by smashing him into the ground, as Yami runs from an angry teacher into the hallway . . .

( Yami hears a faint cracking sound in the back round of bones breaking. HINT- Their not Yugi's . . .)

-

1- hehe . . . i'm sooo lazy. Can't even type out destroy public property anymore.

2-i hope u know u can't actually catch rabis like that even if Yugi really was a rabid dog.

3-stands 4 demilitarized zone

Thats da end of chip 1 y'all! Yeah, i know i've been calling it chip . . . i got bored w/calling it a chap and decided chip sounded better. Wow . . . every time i try 2 spell check my story it spell checks Yugi's name and says his name is supposed 2 b Yogi . . . Okay! So next chap there r gonna b some phone calls and other junk, but i would really like it if yous gave me some ideas! Soooo send um! Click on the little box in da corner of da screen. . . u can't fight my hypnotic powers . . . don't try to fight it! It's hopeless! Your mouse is being pulled to da left hand corner of da screen . . . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RR plze.


	2. Duke's in jail?

I'm back! . . . after a very long vacation.-smily- yeah comp wasn't workin' then they removed one of my stories and banned me from updating! Did anybody know about the songs-not-urs-u-can't-post-them rule? Cause i didn't . . . oh wells. Enough of my rambling, lets go to da story! oh . . . and my younger sibling is now on fanfic 2. her name is Hiei'sTreeHuggingGirlfriend o HTHG as i will call her.

Warning: to all pro-tea ppl out there u might want 2 avoid this chip . . . o this entire story all together.

Disclaimer: whoo-hoo! i remembered! no i do not own YGO o any of the other char from other shows that will eventually appear in this fic. Unfortunately they aren't here yet sooo . . . sorry!

chip 2!

We rejoin Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou running down many a hallway, trying to lose the evil bastards, (aka the librarians) when Tea's cellphone rings.

" _Brrriiiiiinnnnngggg! Brrriiiiiinnnnngggg!"_

" What the hell? Thats the crapyest ring tone I've ever heard!"

" Just answer the damn phone Yami!" said Ryou, getting really irritated with all the running they were doing.

" Why should I? It's probably one of Tea's fashionably challenged friends anyway!"

" Yami . . . Tea has no friends."

" Oh . . .but what if its a stalker out to get me again!" whined Yami, shivering in fear, as he remembered his last encounter with his ever obsessive stalkers.

" Yami, why would one of _your_ stalkers have _Tea's_ cellphone number?"

" Good point."

" Enough Tea bashing already! Just answer the damned phone!" yelled Joey, exasperated and gasping for breath.

Tristan looked back to see the librarians no more than ten yards away. " We better lose them soon or were screwed!"

Yami, finally, answered Tea's cellphone. " Hello. This is not Yami speaking. Tea is currently being treated for rabis and cannot come to the phone. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep!_"

" Hey Tea! Who's voice is that on your answering machine?" It was Duke.

" Hey Duke! . . . Are you Tea's stalker?"

" Theres no time for that now . . . and . . . wait! What did you just say? Don't you pay attention in English? You can't use the words ' Tea's ' and ' stalker ' in the same sentence!"

" Well you weren't even in English today! Wait . . . you weren't in school at all today! . . . Your not here running away from librarians right now either!"

" Wow. Good job Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that one out?" commented Tristan sarcastically.

" My name's not Sherlock!" cried Yami outraged.

" Focus Yami! I don't have time for your head problems! Okay! I'm in jail and you guys have to come and bail me out right now! . . . and why are you running from librarians?"

" What did you do this time?"

" I didn't do anything!"

" Ummhmm . . . a likely story." said Yami now starting to sound like Sherlock Holmes.

" I mean it! I was just skipping school, as usual, and they arrested me for it!"

" You can get arrested for skipping school? I'm never gonna skip again!"

" I know! And Kaiba skips every day and he's never gotten arrested for it! Where's the justice?"

" Yami, just ask Duke if he wants to come with us or not already! Your wastin' our minutes and we still have other people to call after we lose these bastards!" yelled Tristan.

" Come with us where?"

" Oh my Lord! Please! Please have mercy!" cried Tristan looking up at the ceiling in exasperation.

" To Kaiba Land Yami! Hurry up!" said Ryou his voice getting raspy from all the running.

" We're going to Kaiba Land? YAYYY!"

Ryou: slaps forehead.

" Your going where?" asked Duke over hearing.

" We're going to Kaiba Land! You want to come too?" asked Yami.

" After you frickin' bail me out I will."

" Can Duke come with us Ryou?"asked Yami with a plea in his voice. " Please, please, please, please, _pllleeeaaasseee_!"

" He can come! Hang up already!"

Yami hung up. Thank the gods! Everyone except for Yami, with his seemingly unlimited endurance, was tired beyond belief. But those librarians just wouldn't . . .

Everyone blinks as they notice that there is no one behind them. They don't stop running immediately out of shock. Then they all stop at once and fall anime style.

" When did they stop following us?" Ryou asked Yami.

" Who? You mean the librarians? They stopped chasing us about 6 floors ago." replied Yami happily. " Uhh . . . why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all turned to Yami with evil grins on their faces. Joey and Tristan each grabbed Yami by an arm, while Ryou opened the nearest locker.

" Hey! What do you think your doing? This is Pharaoh abuse! Abuse I tell you! I'll sue! I'm gonna sue! . . ."

" You can't sue! Only Kaiba can do that."

Yami continues on ranting as Ryou locks the locker door and tries to figure out where the hell they are.

Ryou, Joey, and Tristan look down the dark, . . .deserted, . . . unfamiliar hallway. Voicing what everyone was thinking, Joey asked " Where in hell are we?"

The Hallway echoed back " Your not in hell, in hell, in hell . . ."

Everyone blinks twice and does an anime fall . . . again.

" Who are you?" Joey yelled down the Hallway again.

" Who are you, are you, are you . . ."

" Answer me first!"

" Answer **me** first, first, first . . ."

" Your doing that on purpose!"

" I know, know, know . . ." -smily-

" Argh!" sighs in exasperation," Do you know where the nearest computer is?"

" Yes, es, es . . ."

Everyone continues to wait for the rest of the answer but none comes. Joey mentally slaps himself. ' Why do hallways have to be such smart asses?'

"Can you _please_ tell us where it is?" asked Joey again, becoming very irritated.

" Sure, ure, ure," the Hallway replied happily, " Go up about 22 floors and it should be the door rate in front of you, ou, ou . . ."

" Finally!" Tristan exclaimed and began walking down the deserted hallway . . . hopefully towards the staircase. Who the hell knew where anything was in this Ra forsaken school anyway?

" Good luck, uck, uck . . ." said the Hallway, " May the grace of the Twilight Dragon be with you, ou, ou . . ." The Hallway smiles maliciously.

:---:

how does a hallway smile? I have no idea . . . and that last comment waz random. I waz playin' .hack yesterday and i think wiseman said somethin' 2 that effect . . .i just thought it would b fun 2 put in there.

yes, i know i spelled ' Kaiba' wrong in my title. I'm gonna go fix that.-smily-

thats it 4 chip 2! i waz planning on making it longer . . . but this just seemed like a good place 2 stop. Next chip we'll c what Bakura and others have been up 2, and i promise 2 have RK and IY by chip 4! YYH will join the chip after that i think . . . oh wells. It might b a while though . . . gotta work on my other fic . . . anyways, will Joey, Tristan, and Ryou ever find a computer? What is the "Hallway" up 2? And, most importantly, how much will it cost 2 bail Duke out of jail? R and R plze! then go read HTHG's story!---


End file.
